grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Eloria Leokadia
Eloria Leokadia is a character in Mini-Grand 2803 Profile Abilities: As a Luxian, Eloria possesses the ability to fly quickly over long distances, having a surprising amount of aerial control as well. Her senses are very acute, able to see very far away and detect the slightest of movements. She also has keen hearing, though nothing very impressive among Luxians. As a downside, she is not a particularly small target, relying solely on speed to defend herself. She is proficient with the Aurelinar, a powerful spear of light. Description: Eloria is a Luxian, a species of large, serpentlike creatures dwelling on the light side of the planet Atralux - one side of the planet is perpetually drenched in light, the other is in endless darkness. Luxians range in size from 7-15 feet long, Eloria being about 9. She has four legs spaced two feet apart, each with three long, dexterous toes. She has two arms terminating in two-fingered, one-thumbed hands, and additionally possesses four large, feathery wings stemming from her upper back. She has a large mouth full of small, sharp teeth, as well as four narrow, light blue eyes, each possessing two pupils. Her body is a very light blue color, frequently appearing to be pure white. Eloria wears extremely light and flexible but powerful armor, enough to take a large amount of punishment while minimizing injury. Strapped at her side is the Aurelinar, collapsed to half its size so as not to be a burden. She additionally carries two hostered Luxian firearms; essentially laser pulse rifles. Biography: Eloria was born in the 2634th Atraluxian Cycle, in the capital city of the Luxian Hemisphere. Occasional raids by rogue Atralians throughout her early life inspired her to join the Luxian Defense Force at the age of 33 Atraluxian Cycles (the equivalent of 86 Earth years, and the equivalent relative age of 19). She began as all others did, equipped with standard Luxian firearms and assigned to an arbitrary defense squadron. Tensions remained consistant with the Atralians, though conflict never progressed past the usual raids. They were fairly easily dispatched, seeing as they were at their weakest in the light. Through the next few Cycles, Eloria climbed through the ranks, eventually coming close to the Elite level. In one of the many ruins littering the Neutral Zone (the area of perpetual twilight between the two hemispheres), her unit uncovered a long-buried experimental weapon of some sort, dubbed the "Aurelinar" by what little documentation remained in the area. It had been lost for at least 200 Cycles, and appeared to be untested though in working order. Eloria volunteered to test the weapon, injuring herself severely with an unexpected discharge from the weapon. In spite of this, she took up the weapon again after recovery (and after allowing proper study of the spear), quickly becoming proficient in its use. It served her well in the war to come in the 2678th cycle, in a shaky nonaggression pact with the Atralians, united against a mysterious common enemy which sought after the elimination of both. Before much could be done, however, Eloria mysteriously disappeared... Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Non-Humans